


[tv路康] 洛杉矶情事 F Me in LA (PWP)

by Katsukixxx



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Constantine, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: Notes：TV路xTV康TV这俩根本没交集，我尽力了，当作拉郎来看吧【所有的OOC错都在我





	[tv路康] 洛杉矶情事 F Me in LA (PWP)

[tv路康] 洛杉矶情事 F Me in LA (PWP)

  
  
  
  
  
==================================================

约翰·康斯坦丁躺在Lux舞池中央的那架三角钢琴上。

路西法钟爱这架钢琴，上个星期五才刚调过音。但康斯坦丁从二楼往下重重地砸在顶盖上之后，肯定又有几根弦被震跑了调。琴没散架，康斯坦丁也没有，真他妈的令人震惊，他肩胛骨痛得要命，但最致命的后脑勺却安然无恙，肯定是那个恶魔又动了什么手脚。像是能读他的心似的，路西法·晨星来到琴键前，在他分开的双腿之间，用那伪善的轻浮的语气说：“我可什么都没做呀，亲爱的。这也许是父亲在保佑你呢。”

放他娘的狗屁。康斯坦丁平躺着面对Lux的天花板，浮夸的水晶吊灯挂在正中央却鲜少被点亮，那些更受欢迎的霓虹射灯当下也没被打开。整个舞池的光线都来自吧台后面不间断播放脱衣舞MV的液晶屏，照亮了出现在他视野里的路西法那张对（大多数）人类来说都见鬼般迷人的脸。康斯坦丁翻了个白眼，并思考着能靠翻白眼坚持多久不去看那个恶魔。

“你没事吧，亲爱的(Luv)？”恶魔惟妙惟肖地模仿着他的利物浦口音，关切的语气好像刚才把他从二楼摔下来的另有其人。康斯坦丁从鼻子里猛哼了一声，像是要吹开对方伸过来拨弄他金色额发的手指，更像是要把肺里积郁已久的烟气都喷在路西法的脸上。恶魔毫不留情地捏住驱魔人的下巴，疼痛迫使康斯坦丁正视他，路西法皮笑肉不笑地说：“就算我越来越接近凡人之躯，仍有许多办法能让你‘玩得尽兴’，约翰。”

路西法与他接吻，俯下身来吻住驱魔人被他捏开的双唇，怀念的丝卡气味随着两人唇舌的交缠渡到恶魔的嘴里。接着恶魔嘶喊一声松开了手，康斯坦丁的脑袋便又砸回了钢琴盖上发出砰的一声。路西法抹去自己嘴唇上的血迹，康斯坦丁则开怀大笑：“你真会流血了！你他妈的没说错，这的确是操蛋的上帝显灵。”

路西法也咧开嘴，笑得仿佛他还是那个光芒四溢的晨星天使，抓着驱魔人的金发将他扯了起来：“Johnny babe，要不要检验看看我身上的其他地方是不是也更像人类了？但我们可得抓紧点时间，还有其他刺激的事在等着我呢。”

“你是在提醒我你变得早泄了吗，路西法。”康斯坦丁嗤笑一声，像是对身上的疼痛不以为然，“那我可得重新考虑一下要不要让你操我。”

路西法凑了上来，用那口整洁的白牙细细咬着驱魔人的耳廓，宽大的手掌探进本就凌乱的白衬衫里，从下往上抚摸康斯坦丁日渐消瘦的腰腹。“你为什么突然出现在洛杉矶了，约翰？”恶魔低语，“你是带着需求而来的，对不对。”

路西法的掌心像地狱烈火般炽热，握在康斯坦丁的肋骨下方像是要烫出两个洞来。从恶魔身上传来的热度将他逼出一层薄汗，康斯坦丁舔舔下唇，把路西法一把推开，主动地扯开了领带。“硬不起来了就他妈直说，节省点时间我还来得及打电话再召一个。L-u-c-i。”

金发的驱魔人一字一顿地念到。路西法不喜欢康斯坦丁叫他这个名字，只有他那些狂妄高傲的天使兄长才会这么叫他。康斯坦丁显然不被允许。路西法绕着钢琴走了小半圈，又回到琴键和驱魔人张开的双腿前。他握住驱魔人的两只脚腕仿佛毫不费劲地轻轻一拉，康斯坦丁就在光滑的琴盖上猛的向前一滑，屁股险些就要落到那些黑白分明的琴键上了。

“约翰，我的甜心，”路西法慢条斯理地说，向前倾身，他现在是真正挤进驱魔人的双腿之间了。康斯坦丁坐在高处，路西法的鼻息正好喷在他的下巴上。“说出你心底的欲望吧。”紧接着恶魔用手指按住了驱魔人的两张薄唇，眨了眨那双深处映着血色的黑眼睛，“别说那个我们都知道的。说说当下，约翰·康斯坦丁，向我展露你的欲望。”

然后康斯坦丁拽过路西法依旧整齐的西装衣领，啃咬上恶魔的嘴唇。“噢，Johnny，Johnny boy，”路西法在两人粗暴的接吻的间隙露出了然于心的笑容，“人类总是那么容易为情所困。”

邋遢的胡渣，乱糟糟的金发，约翰·康斯坦丁就像一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，像他的衬衫一样皱，像他的风衣一样皱，像他的领带一样皱。而这张羊皮纸上誊写着一些最为危险的符咒，让那些最为邪恶的生物对他趋之若鹜。路西法毫不羞愧地表明自己也是其中一员。

他拽掉康斯坦丁那双不知道沾了多少泥水的皮鞋，脱掉那条松松垮垮的西装裤。驱魔人的小腿消瘦得让他一手就能握住，当路西法顺着膝盖窝舔到那条白色内裤的边缘时，能感受到小腿肚上的肌肉在他掌心里绷紧。

恶魔舔咬着驱魔人大腿内侧的每一处，就是不给对方带去真正的欢愉，直到仰面躺在琴盖上的康斯坦丁暴出一声怒喊：“你这天杀的——”然后听见路西法在他双腿间低笑。

康斯坦丁知道路西法不会那么容易就让他好受的。就像魔法总是要付出代价，与恶魔寻欢也有抵偿。更何况他只身飞来洛杉矶，本就是打算让这个恶魔操他的屁股。康斯坦丁把查斯和还在休养的泽德都甩在亚特兰大，跪在洛杉矶夜店的琴键底下，卡其色的大衣留在了琴盖上，白衬衫盖着他翘起的屁股，含着路西法老二的嘴唇像堪堪挂在他脖子上的领带一样红。

天使之城，堕落之地。若想让自己暂时逃离人世，还有什么能比与恶魔交媾更加刺激？

康斯坦丁有一条灵活的舌头，不仅是比喻他巧舌如簧能骗倒三界，也是直观地表述他的口活很好。虽然康斯坦丁舔男人老二的次数远不比他舔姑娘们的次数多，但显然他精通其中的诀窍。可他含着路西法的老二舔到下巴都开始发酸，那根魔王的性器虽然涨大了一圈也变硬了，还是没进入最佳状态。康斯坦丁不干了，他把路西法的老二吐了出来，往光可鉴人的大理石上啐了一口。“我要给你找点药吗？人类的壮阳药对你好不好使？”

“让我多享受一会儿约翰·康斯坦丁给我口交带来的快乐，”恶魔慢条斯理地说，尾调上扬，他用拇指抹了抹康斯坦丁的嘴角。驱魔人充血的薄唇像是随时会裂开溢出鲜血。

在人间的这么几年，路西法可谓是饱尝人类对性的欲望，他在性爱上能施展的把戏不比在地狱时折磨人的花样要少，可康斯坦丁不需要。或者他的确需要经历一些后者，但对前者而言，康斯坦丁就是那道令人垂涎欲滴的主食，其他辅菜根本不配端上餐桌。金发的驱魔人也不需要太多的前戏，路西法扯下他的内裤，把手指塞进那张变得红润的小嘴里让康斯坦丁舔湿，转而就塞进他下面那张小嘴里去了。

路西法稳稳地坐在琴凳上，康斯坦丁被夹在路西法和琴键之间。恶魔用单手托着他的左腿便轻而易举地托起了他身体的重量，驱魔人身子一晃，慌慌张张地向前趴附在顶盖边缘，失去重心的右腿只能用膝盖压上黑白琴键，优雅的乐器发出吵杂的声响。

康斯坦丁在路西法把手指往内顶的时候发出了一点声音，驱魔人的嗓子粗哑，说不上是什么好听的呻吟，但足以让恶魔尝到甜头。“太紧了，亲爱的，”路西法皱皱眉头，假声惊叹，“你平时都不享受快乐的吗？”

“操你……”康斯坦丁能清晰地感受到路西法骨节分明的手指往他身体里挤，一个指节，然后再一个指节。扩张的过程并不温柔，路西法对待其他女人或男人时的态度要比这好上十倍百倍不止，但他知道疼痛和粗暴的性爱正是康斯坦丁所渴求的。

路西法亲吻康斯坦丁的腰背，舌尖沿着那条脊柱线向上舔去。驱魔人干巴巴的皮肤远比不上姑娘们的香软，康斯坦丁浑身上下也就只有大腿内测捏起来还有些滑润的手感，但那灵魂的味道让路西法爱不释手，即便他现在已经离开了地狱，“等你下地狱的那天，我一定会亲自回去欢迎。”

恶魔的身体太热了，康斯坦丁简直不能理解怎么会有人类想跟路西法上床，那根非人的阴茎就像是一根烧红了的烙铁，捅开他，把他身体里都烫满地狱的印记。驱魔人紧闭的双唇间溢出闷哼，路西法拉开他的左腿，右手臂圈在他的腰上往下一拉，康斯坦丁就毫无抵抗地把那根老二都吞进去了。他从趴着的顶盖边缘瞬间滑落，手臂砸在黑白色的琴键上，一时间杂音四起，把康斯坦丁吃痛的低呼都盖了过去。

“不不不，”路西法托起康斯坦丁的身子，让他离开钢琴靠在了自己身上，“宝贝，我还挺喜欢这台钢琴呢。”他撩开仍然挂在驱魔人身上的白衬衫，用炙热的掌心捂上康斯坦丁的胸口，小小的乳头很快就被温度刺激得挺立了起来，路西法用他漂亮的手拨弄着康斯坦丁浅褐色的乳尖，看着它的颜色逐渐变深，就像在弹弄那台他心爱的钢琴。

而康斯坦丁还没从被插入的刺激里缓过神来。他的确太紧了。他已经很久没跟男人做爱，就算有也通常是他作插入的那方。恶魔的扩张太过潦草，龟头顶开那圈环状肌肉就一口气都捅了进来。康斯坦丁喘着气，咬着自己的指节像是个被强暴的处女，只是因为他不想咬破自己的嘴唇，他的鲜血对恶魔而言太过催情。

“好吧，”路西法失去了挑逗驱魔人的耐心，玩弄那只乳头的大手下滑，探到两人交合之处，指尖在那个已经被撑满的小口边上戳弄，“放松点，约翰，不然我会找点更大的东西来把你捅松。”路西法把拇指按压在康斯坦丁的会阴处，驱魔人像是触电般绷直了脚尖。

“操——”那是康斯坦丁不为人知的敏感点，路西法揉弄那块肌肤，时不时撩拨一下上方的阴囊，康斯坦丁彻底瘫软在前地狱之王的怀里，双手揪紧了路西法的黑西装。

路西法拉开驱魔人的两条腿，开始操干他。康斯坦丁被颠起来，又落下，把路西法的老二吞得更深。他的双腿大张，股间的凌乱一览无遗，勃起的阴茎藏在白衬衫的下摆里，随着路西法的挺动上下抖动。

康斯坦丁不是善于叫床的类型，从他嘴里吐出的咒骂也许都更加悦耳。当下快感的浪潮尚未抵达，康斯坦丁只感觉到了疼痛，却还是用沙哑的声音低吼着：“用力……操，再深一点，操操操你的路西法……”

“享受它，约翰，”路西法不满，他向来是享乐主义者，这又不是地狱里的严刑拷打，光是疼哪有什么乐趣。更何况，康斯坦丁有这个胆子把曾经的地狱之王当作呼之即来挥之即去的炮友按摩棒使，不把他操得哭着求饶，溺死在快感的海水里，路西法自己的脸要往哪儿搁。

到这时，路西法似乎已经忘了是谁在那班从亚特兰大飞来的航班一落地就嗅到了康斯坦丁的味道，像一只发现兔子的猎犬般从正在调查中的案发现场冲了出去。这让阿曼纳迪尔听见了都会笑出声。

但那是康斯坦丁，约翰·康斯坦丁，是人世间最上等的致幻剂，是伊甸园的苹果，是路西法品尝过的人类中最难以割舍的滋味。是他手里揉捏着的与A片女星相差甚远的平坦胸部，是高高翘起在他眼前的长满明显腿毛的并不白皙的小腿，是不断碰上他胯部的干瘪的小屁股，是紧紧吸着他勃发的性器的温热内里。

康斯坦丁的脚尖在他眼前绷直了，示意驱魔人已经开始体验到性爱中的乐趣。金发男人哆哆嗦嗦地用利物浦口音吐出一团含糊不清的脏话，路西法亲吻他的耳廓，制止了他想要伸手去抚慰自己的行为：“别碰它，还没到时候呢宝贝。你要是想要更棒的高潮，就把它留给我。”

在欲望这件事上，恶魔是最好的引导者。康斯坦丁信了他的话，无处安放的双手只能搭上路西法的手臂，指甲掐进恶魔的皮肉里，这只会给路西法带去更大的欢愉。在变换成血肉之躯之前，路西法从不知道这样细微的疼痛与快感结合能带来多大的刺激，直到一个女明星用她尖尖的指甲挠破了恶魔的后背，路西法兴奋得将她操昏了过去。

他也会将康斯坦丁操昏过去的，不需要驱魔人开口请求。

路西法猛地站了起来，把康斯坦丁压回了钢琴盖上，拉开他的双脚架在琴键的两头，在他最中意的钢琴上，如对方所愿的更用力地操进康斯坦丁的屁股里。康斯坦丁的脸贴在自己的风衣上，阴茎却抵着钢琴冰凉的表面，直接的冷意让他清醒了一点，却也把快感放大得更为清晰。

路西法的老二像是在他身体里点了一把火，把他的五脏六腑都烧了起来，身体里的水分四处奔走寻找逃离的出口。康斯坦丁低喘着红了眼眶，他再次咬紧自己的手指，却没想到这让他看起来像个因为遭受惩罚而委屈的孩子。这景色彻底点燃了路西法的神经末梢，恶魔握住康斯坦丁的性器向下压，顶部的小孔触碰到了冰凉的琴键，留下前液的痕迹。路西法握住他柱身的手是火热的，顶端却是与之相反的凉意，稍微套弄两下，康斯坦丁就不住地挣扎起来。

驱魔人似乎是才意识到自己招惹了谁，能够预料到的即将向他拍来的快感让康斯坦丁感到一丝恐慌。但此刻才开始挣扎已经太晚了，路西法一只手压着他的脖子将康斯坦丁牢牢按在琴盖上，另一只手在拨弄他性器的同时往会阴处稍一揉按，康斯坦丁在袭来的窒息感中挣出一声惊叫，在路西法射进他身体里的同时射在了恶魔的手里。

被人内射的感觉让康斯坦丁下意识地收紧后穴，柔软的肠肉挤压着路西法刚射完的老二，让恶魔爽得长叹一声。

路西法松开了压制着对方脖子的手，在康斯坦丁咳嗽时俯下身去。恶魔低语：“还没完呢，亲爱的(Luv)。你不是想上天堂吗，让我来带你去吧。”

康斯坦丁趴在被他身体捂热了的琴盖和皱成一团的风衣上，一边咳一边笑了起来，刚刚的恐惧仿佛已经一扫而光，甚至只是他戏弄路西法的把戏。

“好啊，”驱魔人舔舔嘴唇，“带我瞧瞧吧，L-u-c-i。”

 

 

 

=======================================================

*一定要说的话是接在TV康发现Zed和Jim接吻之后。就是一个找老情人安慰一下自己的烂俗剧情【

*这篇写了一个星期，结果在写的途中一边补路西法tv一边感觉自己倒戈去了路受……都怪Tom Ellis太可爱惹【喂

*所以这大概是我写的唯一一篇tv路康了【


End file.
